


Drunken Ramblings – Hank Voight x Reader

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [16]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: ... on the cheek, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Requested, Work Crushes, potentially unrequitted love, slow burn in a short fic? is that a thing?, surprise mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Y/N's the newest addition to the team. She can't help it, but she seems to have a crush on her boss, Hank Voight. What happens when she gets drunk one night and confesses the truth to Hank?





	Drunken Ramblings – Hank Voight x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was requested on tumblr by an anon. Here's the request:  
> "Hi!! Are you still doing Hank Voight Imagines/fics? I'm in a Chicago PD Phase!! (If not thats totally cool and I understand if you don't want to write this.) If so, could you maybe do a younger OP who works with Hank, has a crush on him and drunkenly tells him that she likes him? Thank you!"
> 
> I'm reposting this on here. I haven't written much Chicago PD fics lately, but here goes nothing. Enjoy!

After working a big bust a couple of months ago, Hank brought Y/N into his division.  There had been an opening ever since Alvin was killed.  Y/N could tell from the moment she was brought in that Alvin would never be replaced and that Hank was definitely hesitant to bring her in.  After time, he seemed to warm up to her.  What Y/N didn’t know was that Hank saw a lot of himself in her.  She had made the decision to bring her up easy.  It didn’t matter she was only in her late twenties, she had already accomplished a lot and none of it was because someone gave her a shortcut in life.  Y/N was a little gritty and relied on street smarts.  For someone so young, she’d certainly managed to accomplish a lot. 

Now, they were on a new case and driving out from the precinct.  Hank and Y/N were in the car on the way to a warehouse where the suspect was believed to be hiding out. They were all hoping to not only find the suspect but also the missing guns from the crime scene.  Y/N was driving up to the side of the warehouse as Hank spoke into his walkie-talkie.  Even after working with Hank for most of her time with the division, Y/N still couldn’t get over how attractive she found him.  She would never admit it, but she’d definitely developed a crush for him.  It didn’t matter that he was older than her.  She could feel her cheeks get pink as she glanced over at him.  Y/N didn’t want to get caught blushing though, so she quickly turned forward as if she was studying the warehouse. 

Undenounced to her, Hank had indeed caught her looking at him and he also saw the blush that graced her features.  This wasn’t the first time he caught her watching him.  Over her time with the team, he often paired her up with himself.  He knew it was because of more than just wanting to make sure she was trustworthy or teaching her things.  Hank didn’t just like working with Y/N, but he liked spending time with her in the car.  She was a bit quiet, something he wasn’t sure if it was because of her newness to the team or just how she was around him.  When she did speak though, she was funny, but only when the moment allowed for humor, and brilliant, giving insights into situation Hank hadn’t yet thought of.  It was all certainly something, he thought to himself.  He decided to keep it to himself as they got out of the car and went into the warehouse to meet the rest of the team who had already infiltrated it, catching their suspect in the midst of what was probably his attempt to leave considering he was trying to pack his car full of guns.  

From there, the rest of the case just closed itself. The suspect spilled his guts the minute they put him in the interrogation room.  Adam and Kevin herded the group out of the office, leading them over to the bar for celebratory drinks.  As a rule, Y/N tried not to drink much around people she worked with.  She tried to limit herself to one beer, but the case had gone by so easily and Adam started buying shots.  After a while, Y/N was pretty drunk.  She made her way from the table where her, Jay, Kevin, Adam, and Kim were sitting to get another beer.  She could only handle so many of those shots Adam had bought.  She preferred a cold beer or something a little more old fashioned than the colorful shots that packed a hell of a punch.

“Can I get a beer,” she asked over the bar to Christopher.

“Not into those shots?” he joked.

Y/N just laughed as Christopher got her beer, opening it for her before he slid it across the bar. 

“Having a good time?”

Y/N turned to see Hank coming up beside her at the bar.  She instantly felt her cheeks blush, although she was sure she was already a bit pink from the liquor.

“Uh, yeah…” Y/N responded awkwardly, unsure of what to do.  Her inebriated brain was way to slow to figure out what was the proper thing to do in this situation.

“Well, it was a good case.  You deserve it.”

There was something a bit more to Hank’s words, but Y/N wasn’t sure if she should try and read into it.  She went to grab her drink again, but just sitting beside Hank had her so flustered that she knocked the beer over.

“Oh shit, sorry…”

“It’s fine Y/N,” Christopher said as she tried to throw some napkins on the spill.

Hank put down enough money for his drink and to cover Y/N’s.

“How about I take you home.”

“No…no, it’s okay.  I mean, Kim said she’d give me a ride…”

“I don’t mind, Y/N,” Hank cut her rambling off. 

Y/N she glanced over to where Kim looked like she was clearly having fun talking to Adam.  She didn’t look like she would be leaving any time soon.

“Alright, as long as you don’t mind.”

“Come on.”

Hank led her out of the bar, his hand finding the small of her back.  Y/N couldn’t help but shiver a bit from his touch.  They made their way to his car quietly and the car ride was just as silent.  When Hank pulled up to Y/N’s house, he walked her up the stairs, waiting as she paused in front of her front door. 

“Thanks Voight, you really didn’t have to.”

“Hank.”

“Huh,” Y/N looked at him perplexed.

“Call me Hank.  We aren’t on duty, Y/N.”

Between the alcohol she drank and how close Hank was to her, Y/N couldn’t help but blurt out how she felt about her boss.

“God, I don’t why I’m saying this.  I mean I really shouldn’t and it’s not as if you feel the same way, but, ugh, I’m an idiot.”  Y/N took a breath looking away from Hank, worried by how he might react.  “I’ve had a crush on you since I worked with the team on that narcotics bust.  I know you don’t feel the same way or anything.  I promise this won’t get in the way of work.  I can get over it.  I’m sure I can.”

Hank hadn’t said anything, but when Y/N reached out towards her front door, he gently grabbed her arm, turning her towards him.  Y/N didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly hadn’t expecting to turn and see Hank looking at her with a slightly amused smile on his face.

“I thought something was up.”

“Hank,” Y/N tried to apologize for her outburst, but Hank interrupted her.

“It’s going to be a little difficult since we work together, but I think we can figure this out.”

That made Y/N pause as she watched Hank smile at her genuinely. She really hoped her drunken mind wasn’t just making this all up.  Hank leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, causing Y/N’s cheeks to turner pinker than he’d ever seen.  She bit her lip as her eyes grew wide in shock.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow morning when you aren’t so drunk.  I’ll bring over breakfast at 10.”

He squeezed her hand and then leaned in front of her to open Y/N’s front door for her and nod for her to go in.  Y/N walked in, but before she went all the way in, she stood in the doorway, watching as Hank walked down the steps and back to his car.  He waved at her once more before getting in and driving home.  Y/N slowly closed the door, still in slight shock.  Hank kissed her.  He freaking kissed her on the cheek and he was coming over tomorrow morning.  She couldn’t help but squeal as she started laughing happily to herself.  That certainly turned out differently than she thought it would. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. As always, comments are appreciated. I'll be going through some comments on my stories soon and if anyone has a request, leave it in the comments or message me, either here, or on tumblr at @bellamouse16


End file.
